Couch Confessions
by mayzee
Summary: Alternative ending to the scene in Violets where Lisbon placed the throw around Jane. A little piece of fluff I hope you'll enjoy. Reviews are appreciated as always.


**A/N: This has been in my head for a while now so thought I'd finally write it. It's a one shot of an alternative ending of the scene in Violets after Lisbon placed the throw around Jane. A little bit of fluff. Hope you like it, reviews are appreciated as always.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, the wonderful Bruno Heller does.**

* * *

><p>Couch Confessions<p>

Lisbon draped the throw over his shoulders, pausing for a second as she reached his head. She had an overwhelming urge to touch his hair but stopped herself. She started to walk off to the kitchen when she heard him say in a soft voice, 'Thanks.'

She turned around immediately and saw his eyes cast a quick glance to her legs. She wondered for a second if she saw his lips turn into a slight smile. 'I thought you were asleep.'

He yawned and moved himself into a sitting position, stretching his back. 'No, not really. Can't you sleep?'

'No. I'm starving. I could barely breathe in that damn dress you made me wear never mind eat something.'

He grinned widely. 'Sorry.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, you look it.'

He smiled again and shrugged. 'You had to look the part, Lisbon.'

She crossed her arms in front of her. 'And what part was that exactly? No, don't answer that. But answer me this, how come all you had to do was add a scarf to your normal attire?'

Jane shrugged. 'I didn't make you wear the dress, Lisbon. You could have chosen your own.'

She rolled her eyes again but smiled at him, shaking her head. It had been a while since they had worked so closely together and she was enjoying their light hearted teasing of each other. Just then the phone in her hand rang.

Jane watched her intently as she talked to Agent Pike as she turned her back to him to take the call. When she hung up she said, 'Agent Pike said all the inside cameras are off. One of McKay's crew is outside but he's being watched. So I guess we're secure for the night.'

She wandered over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and cabinets. 'Damn it' she said, thinking of those pancakes Pike had mentioned, her stomach making a sound in agreement.

'Try the freezer' Jane shouted from the living room.

She opened it to find a tub of her favourite ice cream. 'You did this?' she shouted back.

'Naturally. Am I forgiven for the dress now?'

She grabbed a couple of spoons and brought the ice cream back to the living room. 'We'll see' she smiled.

Jane patted the seat cushion beside him. 'Come on, I hardly ate myself, let's dig in.'

She grinned and sat beside him. It was only then she remembered she was in her nightshirt and became self conscious. Jane, sensing her discomfort, put the throw over her legs. Lisbon pulled her feet under her and opened the ice cream.

They sat there for a few minutes, both of them eating from the tub in contented silence.

'Are you going to go out with him then?' Jane asked, taking a mouthful.

Lisbon almost choked. 'Um, who? What do you mean?'

Jane raised his eyes. 'Pike, who else have you been flirting with all week?'

'I have not!' she shrieked.

'High voice' he said quietly, looking into the ice cream.

She glared at him before shrugging. 'I don't know. He hasn't asked me yet.'

Jane nodded. 'He will. He's laid the groundwork already. He just wants to wait until after the case is over, FBI professional that he is.'

Lisbon detected a touch of annoyance in Jane's tone. 'You don't like him?'

He shrugged. 'Why do you think that?'

'Well, you don't sound like you do.'

'I like him well enough, a little eager to please maybe. He's a nice guy if that's what you're looking for.'

'How can you make those qualities sound like a bad thing? Most women want a man who wants to please them and to be nice.'

Jane shrugged again, 'Sounds like you've made up your mind then.'

Lisbon took a large dollop of ice cream and stared at Jane. He wasn't looking at her anymore and the spoonful of ice cream he held had stopped moving on the way to his mouth. He gazed into space instead, his face lined with a frown. He looked drawn all of a sudden and alone. She wanted to put her arms around him and ask him what was wrong but from experience she guessed he would only close off from her if she did that. Things were just getting back to normal between them again, well whatever stood for normal at least before he went to South America.

'Do you ever think about dating again?' she asked, hoping he didn't feign sleep and avoid the question.

He looked back at her again, slightly surprised at the question and ate the ice cream he had been holding. He put the spoon on the table and leaned back on the cushions, pondering the question.

'Sorry' Lisbon said quickly. 'It's none of my business.'

'No, it's okay. I'm just thinking, that's all. To answer your question I've already been on a couple of dates.'

It was Lisbon's turn to look surprised. 'You have! When was this? You never mentioned it.'

'You already know about it. I went out with Krystal a couple of times. I even bought her flowers.'

Lisbon shot him a withering look. 'The murderer? If you didn't want to answer the question you could have just said so, Jane.'

'Sorry, couldn't resist. Um...to answer your question for real, no, I haven't. At least not seriously.'

Lisbon decided to capitalise now he had given her something. She leaned forward on the couch and put the ice cream on the table in front of them then touched his arm. 'You should, Jane. Red John's dead. You should move on with your life. Try to find some happiness again.'

He rubbed his thumb over hers. 'You think I'm not happy?'

'I think you're happi_er _since you've come back obviously but I was expecting more by now.'

He looked at her quizzically. 'Like what?'

'Jane, you're still living like you did when we worked at CBI. Instead of an attic you have an Airstream. You haven't put any roots down. Your whole life is your work still.'

He nodded, smiling sadly. 'Living in a house isn't what gives you roots, Lisbon. The people around you do. And your whole life used to be your work too, are you going to judge me for that?'

Lisbon sighed, 'I'd just like to see you enjoy your life a little more. You're right, I was married to my work but while you were gone I've gained a different perspective. I want to have a life outside of work too.'

'You will have once you start dating Pike' he said, looking into the distance again.

He suddenly turned towards her. 'Look, Teresa, I've tried okay. I've looked but...I haven't found anyone I want to date, okay? Maybe you're happy to settle for a steady reliable man like Pike but I'm not. I can't find anyone who comes close to measuring up and don't want second best.'

Lisbon was a little annoyed at his interpretation of Pike but the pain in his eyes as he talked let her put that aside. She took his hand, surprised when he intertwined their fingers and closed her eyes briefly at the way it made her heart race. 'I'm sorry, Jane. I shouldn't have pushed you. You'll date when you're ready. I hope you find someone who can make you as happy as she did once, I truly do.'

He looked over at her again, confusion on his face. 'You thought I was talking about Angela?'

Lisbon replied, equally confused, 'Well...of course I did. Who else were you talking about?'

Jane rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Who do you think, Teresa?'

Lisbon stared at him for a moment, her mouth moving but no words coming out. 'Um...'

She saw a moment of clarity come over his face, obvious that some decision had been made. He turned around and took her other hand in his. She glanced down as he held her by both of her hands now. Her heart began to race faster, hoping he would say something before she either had a panic attack or passed out.

At the sound of her name she looked up at him, his eyes dark with intensity. 'Teresa, every time I've thought about asking someone out I can't help compare them to you. For example, Sandra from the Fraud Squad. She's attractive, funny, likes a lot of the same stuff as me, reading, puzzles, opera. But when I thought about actually being on a date with her I knew the whole time I'd be wishing that we were out instead, going over cases, bickering, laughing. She would have been pleasant enough company I expect but...she's not you. It's that simple.'

Lisbon was just able to form the words, 'Jane, what are you saying, you want to date...me?'

He bit the inside of his cheek. 'Why else do you think I came back from South America? For the FBI? Teresa, you were my top demand, I thought that would tell you everything you needed to know.'

'But you've never even asked me out! You never mentioned anything about this at all!'

'I thought it was obvious. I just assumed when I came back and you told me to stay out of your life that you didn't see me as anything more than a colleague or a friend.'

Lisbon shook her head. 'God, you're a jackass. How did you ever get together with Angela? Was this how you were with her? Speaking in riddles and making gestures she was supposed to figure out by herself to know how you felt? Jane, there is a thing called speaking clearly. For example...'

Lisbon took a deep breath. 'I'm in love with you, have been for years and I don't think I'm capable of stopping, believe me I've tried.'

Jane's mouth opened at her words and his eyes blinked rapidly.

Lisbon looked at him sternly. 'Your turn.'

Jane nodded. 'I'm...I'm in love with you too.'

Lisbon nodded. 'Well...good.' She still had a bossy expression on her face.

Jane's lips turned into a wide smile. 'So, what do you propose we should do now that we've got that straightened out?'

Lisbon's expression softened and she smiled back at him. 'Well, words are great but sometimes actions speak louder.'

Jane smiled again and leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips.

- THE END -


End file.
